


Captain America:the First Protector

by SmaptainSmerica



Series: The Protectors series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bring tissues, I'm sorry Peggy you queen, Multi, No Smut, Period Typical Sexism, Sarah Rogers is a Bi disaster, genderbender, im a bad person, im a smol asexual pls dont ask me to, im regretting writing all these tags at 2am, im so sorry, this fic will be slightly off canon until the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaptainSmerica/pseuds/SmaptainSmerica
Summary: Basically genderbended off brand captain America:the First Avenger





	1. The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work on Ao3 please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name credits to @kathendale

Sarah Grace Rogers has always been small, even for a girl. She was made fun of her whole life for being so small and since she was a girl she couldn’t do certain things. Sarah was small but she was also determined. When she wanted something she did everything in her power to receive it, she also really hates bullies. That’s how Jamie found her getting punched in the face in an alleyway. 

Sarah held her hands up to try to block the punch coming for her face but she still got hit. Everything went dark for a minute before she picked herself up, threw up her hands in a fighting stance and said “I could do this all day.” before she got hit again. 

Everything was dark but she could still hear everything, even the sound of Jamie’s boots hitting the pavement “Hey! Pick on someone your own size.” Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh. “A punch” Sarah thought to herself. By the time her vision had cleared and she had stood up she could see Jamie kicking the mans butt and he stumbled out of the alley. 

“I had him on the ropes.” Sarah said as she wiped her bloody nose on the sleeve of her blouse. “Yeah I’m sure you did pal.” Jamie said as she threw her arm around Sarah’s shoulders. Jamie towered over Sarah so throwing her arm over Sarah’s shoulders was an easy feat. 

“I can handle myself Becky.” Sarah stated with certainty. “I’m sure you can but I can’t have my best gal all beat up.” She said and pressed a kiss to Sarah’s forehead. “Besides we have a double date tonight.” Oh yes the double dates in order to keep the secrecy they go out on “dates” with men on occasion. 

“What poor sucker have you weaseled into taking me on a date.” Sarah didn’t like the dates she just wanted to take her girlfriend out on a date without getting arrested. “A couple of fellas I met their names were uhhh… James and Steve. I think they were secretly a couple but I don’t wanna ask and be wrong ya know?” They started walking down the street side by side but not touching. “Yeah I know. Ask the wrong person and you could get killed.” 

They continued walking in sync with each other. “So where are we going anyway?” Sarah asked with curiosity “The future.” Jamie handed over the news paper she was holding and Sarah read the headline. 

STARK EXPO


	2. Goodbyes are always the hardest.

The future was an understatement. This place was crazy! So many displays so much excitement! But Sarah has her sights set on something else. The army recruitment station was there. She had already tried to sign up for the army about 5 times now and Jamie was getting tired of it. 

Jamie however had already been accepted the first time she tried. It was rare for a woman to be accepted into the army, let alone so easily. She had gotten her orders Sargeant Jamie Barnes of the 107th heading out tomorrow morning and fully adorned in her uniform tonight. Jamie wasn’t a fan of the “traditional” women’s roles. She didn’t like dresses she didn’t like being seen as a damsel in distress. So she learned to fight but she’d never worn slacks outside of the apartment before and it blew her mind how her status allowed it so easily. 

Jamie didn’t want Sarah to go to the army. She was just so small and could barely survive a backalley fight let alone a war. Jamie tried to focus on the stage to take her mind off her stresses but the moment she looked back she couldn’t see Sarah anymore. It was apparent that the men luckily didn’t care much for her so she excused herself and started searching for Sarah, and she had a good idea of where she could be. 

Sarah was looking at her reflection in the display that looked like a soldier when she saw Jamie running up behind her. She spun on her heels her dress swinging around her waist so she could face Jamie. “I look away for one second and I find you here. What a surprise.” Jamie said dryly. “Beck look-“ Sarah started before being cut off by Jamie “Don’t “Beck” me right now Sarah. You know how I feel about this!” Jamie began to pace then got close so she could whisper to Sarah “What if you get caught Sarah? This is what your fifth time?” Jamie angrily whispered to Sarah who hung her head in shame “Sixth” she corrected “That’s even worse Sarah. Listen I’ve got a train to catch in a few hours you can either come with me or try again but if it’s the latter I can’t promise you I’ll forgive you. Breaking such a major law I can’t handle the stress when it’s so easy to get into trouble!” 

Both women were tearing up at this point but Sarah has already made up her mind. “I’m sorry becks I gotta try one last time. If I can help serve our country I’ve gotta give it a shot. Please understand that.” Jamie just shook her head and started walking away. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” She said as she turned her back “How could I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Sarah said before Jamie ran back and swept her into a tight hug “Please don’t do this Sarah.” Jamie pleaded “I won’t die I promise as long as you promise the same.” Sara said as she hugged Jamie “I promise.” She said as she let go and threw a sloppy salute “I’m with ya until the end of the line Rogers.” Their secret code for I love you “‘Til the end of the line Barnes.” And they went their separate ways.


	3. Congratulations Soldier

While sitting in the office after her evaluation a nurse came into the office and whispered to the doctor. “Wait here” He said and started to leave “Is there a problem?” Sarah asked slightly worried “Just wait here.” He said as he left. Sarah glanced over her shoulder and noticed a sign. 

It is illegal to falsify your enlistment form. 

She went to grab her coat and leave when a man in an army uniform walked into the room. Her heart rate began to pick up and an older man stepped into room. When he walked through the curtain the man in the uniform left. “So you want to go overseas, kill some Nazis?” He asked. “Pardon me?” Sarah said in slight bewilderment. “Doctor Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.” His accent was more clear this time. German. “Sarah Rogers.” She said while shaking his hand 

“Where are you from?” She asked “Queens. Before that Germany.” He stated “This troubles you?” Sarah shook her head no. “Where are you from Ms. Rogers? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.” She chuckles nervously “That might be the wrong file” Her heart began to race. “No it’s not the exams I’m interested in, it’s the five tries. But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?” He held the file between both hands in front of Sarah “I don’t wanna kill anyone sir. I just don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.” She stated firmly and held her ground doing her best not to show her worries. 

“There are already so many big men fighting in this war maybe what we need now is a small woman. I can offer you a chance. Only a chance.” He turned, opened the curtain and walked towards a nurses station “I’ll take it.” She said follow behind him like an excited puppy “Good. So where are you from? Actually” he questioned “Brooklyn.”


	4. Boot camp

Standing in a line at attention were several men and right in the middle was tiny Sarah Rogers. “Recruits attention!” A woman called to them. “Gentlemen...and lady, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations of this division.” She spoke in a British accent. “What’s with the accent queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for theU.S. army.” The man next to Sarah questioned with a Brooklyn drawl “What’s your name soldier?” Agent Carter said keeping her head held high. “Gilmore Hodge your majesty.” He spoke snarkily “Step forward Hodge.” Agent Carter said with a cold tone. “Put your right foot forward” She continued “We gonna wrestle? ‘Cause I know a few moves I know you’d like.” He said with a wink and a smirk that stayed on his face until Agent Carter punched him in the nose sending his sprawling to the dirt. 

“Agent Carter. I see you’re breaking in the new recruits.” A gruff voice from behind her was heard. He looked down to Hodge on the ground disappointed before ordering him to “get his ass out of the dirt and stand at attention until someone tells him what to do.” Sarah tried hard not to laugh at that but struggled greatly. Then Colonel Philips because his speech “General Patton has said ‘Wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men.’ We are going to win this war because we have the best” he paused to look Sarah in the eyes then continued “men, and because they are going to get better. Much better.”

Sarah was unpacking the books she had brought from home when the drills started. To say she was given a hard time would be to sugar coat it. First was the rope wall climb, she was going great until someone knocked her hand down and suddenly the world was upside down. Her legs were tangled in the net so she couldn’t heft free and no one made a move to help her. She was stuck like that for 15 minutes before someone took pity and helped her free, luckily before she passed out. Next was army crawling under barbed wire as if that wasn’t hard enough given her health conditions it just had to be made worse. Half way through the course Hodges who was in front of her kicked down the pole knocking the wire onto her back, cutting through her uniform and marking her back with fresh knicks. 

It got a little easier though as time went on she started working smarter instead of harder. The most prominent moment it showed was when all the recruits went running, she was gasping and wheezing but kept her head held high and continued running. They slowed to a stop in front of a tall pole with a flag at the top that read ‘CAMP LEHIGH’ “That flag means we are only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter.” The drill Sergeant barely managed to finish his sentence before the men started trying to climb the pole “No one had gotten that flag in seventeen years.” The drill Sergeant almost laughed “Alright fall back in formation. Rogers get in formation.” But Sarah didn’t listen she examined the pole before walking over to it, pulling out the release pin and pushing over the pole. Everyone sat by with shocked faces as she walked over handed the flag to Agent Carter and hopped in the backseat of the Jeep. 

The hardest part about the drills were probably pushups. She didn’t have much upper body strength but she kept going. “Faster ladies come on!” Agent Carter criticized “My grandmother has more life left in her. God rest her soul.” Off to the side Colonel Phillips and Doctor Erskine had a private conversation “You aren’t really thinking about using Rogers for this experiment are you?” The Colonel questioned “She is the obvious choice.” Doctor Erskine stated firmly “When you brought a 90 pound asthmatic woman onto this base I let it slip. I thought ‘what the hell maybe it would be useful to you’ like a gerbil, but now it’s just sad. Look at her! She’s making me cry” They both looked to Sarah who was wheezing while doing jumping jacks “Go with Hodges. He’s passed every single test we’ve given him he’s strong, he’s fast, he’s the obvious choice.” They stood by watching the recruits do their jumping jacks. “I am looking for qualities beyond the physical. This serum enhances everything inside and out. Hodge is a bully and a bad man. He is not who I pick and Agent Carter agrees with me.” The Colonel walked over to a truck and pulled out a dummy grenade “You don’t win wars with niceness Doctor.” He stated then pulled the pin and threw it right in the middle of the recruits screaming “Grenade!”

Everyone dove out of the way hiding behind trucks and crates but not Sarah. She saw the grenade and her first thought was to protect everyone else, so she dove...right on the top of the grenade. She wrapped her body into a ball and waited for oncoming explosion telling everyone else to get back. After a few moments everyone started murmuring about how it was a fake so she sat up and asked “Was this a test?” Looking to the Colonel and the Doctor before Phillips said “She’s still small.” And walked away.


	5. The lab rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for taking so long I was sick and did virtually nothing productive for the past week anyway please enjoy

Agent Carter and Sarah sat in the back of a cab driving through brooklyn, on the way to the experiment location. Sarah began pointing to different alleyways. “I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in the alley, and that parking lot, and behind that diner.” she said pointing out the different locations. “Did you have something against running away from a fight?” Agent Carter questioned. “If you start running they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. You can’t say no forever right?” She explained. “I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face, never given a chance because of appearance. I imagine it’s harder for you.” Agent Carter stated “i guess I just don’t know why you’d want to join the army if you could do something better, something easy for someone so small.” Sarah pulled her eyebrows together in frustration “so now you’re judging me too huh Agent. Y’know I didn’t think you of all people, another woman in the army would judge me for my size I however, was wrong.” the rest of the car ride was sat in uncomfortable silence.

They arrive at a small antique shop and head inside. The woman at the desk greeted them “Lovely weather we are having this morning.” Agent Carter seemed to recognize it “Yes but I always carry an umbrella” the woman began feeling around under the counter ‘must’ve been a code’ Sarah thought. Agent Carter walked through the curtain and stood in front of a bookshelf, Sarah trailed behind her like a lost puppy. The bookshelf open up to reveal a hallway and they walked inside. They passed a few soldiers along the way in similar uniforms to the one Sarah had adorned. Two men opened the doors at the end of the hallway leading to a balcony and staircase overlooking the lab. The second they walked in everyone stopped to get a look, Sarah didn’t like the pressure and began to really start to feel the nerves.

They walked down the staircase and were greeted by Doctor Erskine “Good morning” He stated shaking Sarah’s hand as a flash went off alerting them the someone taking a photo “Please, not now.” The kind Doctor said and the photographer sulked away. “Are you ready?” Erskine questioned. Sarah nodded “Good. Remove your hat your tie and your blouse but leave your undershirt” (thats totally a thing they did because i need an excuse) Sarah took off the items and handed them off to an attendant standing nearby then climbed onto the table at Doctor Erskine’s request. 

“Comfortable?” the doctor asked, walking over to the table. “It’s a little big.” Sarah chuckled slightly trying to breathe through the nerves. “Mister Stark how are your levels?” Erskine asked suddenly “Levels at one hundred percent.” Mr.Stark stated walking over to the table. ‘The Howard Stark! The one from the expo! Jamie would be losing her mind right now’ Sarah thought. Thinking of Jamie helped calm her nerves slightly. “We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn but we are ready. As ready as we’ll ever be.” Howard stated examining some things around the lab. Agent Carter and Sarah shared one last look as she headed up to the booth to view the experiment.

Doctor Erskine held up the microphone and began flicking it “Is this thing on? Oh yes testing 1. 2. Ok Ladies and Gentlemen today we take not another step towards annihilation but the first step on the path the peace.” The lab assistant began putting a strange blue fluid into the injectors. “We begin with a series of micro-injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum will cause immediate cellular change. Then to stimulate growth the subject will be saturated in vita rays.” 

He set down the microphone and walked over to Sarah talking around the assistants as they gave Sarah a shot “That wasn’t so bad” she stated dumbly “That was penicillin” the Doctor said with a slightly bored expression then lifted the microphone and began to speak “serum infusion beginning in five. four. three. two. one.” a scientist pulled a switch and the needles all pricked her skin at once but, it was bearable. Until the serum started to be pushed into her veins. She scrunched up her face in pain but managed to nod to Doctor Erskine “Now Mister Stark.” he stated. Stark nodded and began pulling down on a small lever and the table was enclosed by a capsule with a small window in the front and it began to stand up vertically. Doctor Erskine knocked on the window and asked “Sarah? Can you hear me?” and Sarah trying to make light of the situation jokingly said “It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom huh?” Doctor Erskine chuckled lightheartedly at the joke and said “We will proceed” and stepped away. 

Stark began turning dials then put on some sunglasses before slowly turning a wheel and calling off the numbers. “That’s ten percent twenty thirty now fourty” the room steadily grew brighter and brighter as he counted up “Fifty percent sixty” he had only gotten to seventy by the time Sarah started to yell “Shut it down!” Agent Carter yelled from the gallery. Doctor Erskine knocked on the capsule yelling “Sarah? Sarah?! Kill the reactor Mister Stark turn it off!” he finally yelled after only hearing cries from Sarah in return. Then “No!” she yelled “I can do this! Keep going” she yelled the the Doctor and Mister stark proceeded turning the wheel counting off percentages as it climbed ever higher. As soon as he called off one hundred percent there were spark flying from the panels and lights in the room and they immediately shut it down.

Stark flipped the lever and the capsule began to open revealing it’s contents to the viewers. Inside the capsule Sarah took a deep breath and noticed the ease in her chest, then it began to open. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight before them, she looked like a whole new person only she wasn’t. She was still little Sarah Rogers with a heart too big to back down from a fight. But to them, to the government, to the scientists, to everyone but a few select people she was an experiment. A success no less but she was only seen as a lab rat from the moment she set foot in the lab. It was more obvious now given the tremendous success of the experiment. Sarah had the same features as before only now she was taller, much taller, around 6’ at least. She was stronger too she could feel it and see it just by looking at her now toned arms, the most significant difference to Sarah was that she was finally healthy. Was this what it was like to breathe properly? To not be on the verge of an asthma attack at any given moment? To feel your heart beat without an arrhythmia. To her it was like being in a different body to be in the body of a person other than yourself was a strange feeling that would take some getting used to. She was enjoying her new found breathe for a few glorious moments before a shot rang out, and a body hit the floor.


	6. Hail Hydra

A rush of sound was all Sarah could hear for a moment before she could identify the sounds. An explosion had gone off hurting her newly heightened hearing, the next thing she heard was a gunshot then a scream. Shuffling to her feet she saw Doctor Erskine begin to fall. She wasn’t fast enough to prevent him from hitting the floor but she rushed to his side the moment she could, but he died before he had even hit the floor. Sarah felt a rush of determination and got off the floor, follow after the man who fired the gun along with Agent Carter. 

Running up the stairs and out the building Sarah noticed many bodies from the gunmen including the older woman who guarded the door. Running outside she immediately noticed a car crash just up the road along with Agent Carter standing in the middle of the street and a taxi cab heading straight towards her as she shot at the driver. Sarah rushed over and tackled the Agent out of the way so she wouldn’t be run over. “I had him!” she shouted angrily and began to get up “Sorry” Sarah shouted and began to chase the cab with newfound speed.

Running up the street Sarah decided to take a detour and catch up to the cab leaping over fences and dodging cars (and not crashing into windows of bridal shops STEVE) while running through the crowded streets of Brooklyn. As soon as she had caught up with the cab she lept on top of cars and managed to reach the roof of the cab holding onto the top, hoping she wouldn’t be flung off. The gunman began shooting the roof of the cab in attempt to get Sarah to release her iron-like grip. Much to the gunman's distress she wouldn’t let go of the cab, she just couldn’t let the last of Erskine's work get into the hands of the Axis powers. She held on for a while but then another car hit into the side of them sending the cab into a series of flips, flinging Sarah off the top and most of the cabs parts fell off in the process of the flips.

Sarah's vision was blank for a moment and she felt horrible, she didn’t want to move until she remembered what she was doing. She opened her eyes and saw the flipping cab and car parts all around her. When the cab finally came to a standstill upright the gunmen climbed out and began firing at Sarah, who grabbed the first thing she saw to block the bullets, the cab door. The gunmen got desperate and grabbed a child holding him as a human shield, he fired a bullet towards Sarah and grazed her ribs going virtually unnoticed by Sarah. The gunmen and the boy kept moving backwards and Sarah followed quickly never losing track of the two. When they reached the docks the gunmen noticed he was trapped and turned the gun at the boys head causing Sarah to stop her advancing. “Wait! Don’t, don’t” Sarah repeated coming out of her hiding place, she’d rather be shot than the boy. The gunmen turned the gun and shot at Sarah but heard the click of an empty barrel instead of the fall of a body. In his anger he threw the boy into the water and took off running. Sarah rushed to the edge and looked around for the boy before he broke the surface “oh hi” he said the second he broke the surface as Sarah breathed a sigh of relief “it’s me Phil! Go get him I can swim!” he said moving towards a ladder. Content with Phil’s safety Sarah started chasing the gunmen again.

The gunmen hit a swtitch and a small submarine broke the surface of the water, the glass opened up and the gunmen climbed inside slowly descending. Sarah saw the action and dove into the water after the submarine, she punched out the glass of the windshield and pulled the gunmen out flinging him back onto the docks. He tried to hit Sarah but she kicked him in the face knocking him down and knocking the last of the serum to the ground where it shattered and spilled, leaving the only bit of serum coursing through Sarah’s veins. She grabbed his collar and jerked him up “Who the hell are you?” she questioned with a tone of authority that, honestly scared herself a bit “The voice of man. Cut off one head, two more shall take it’s place” he said while biting into a cyanide pill and killing himself in seconds but not before spitting out “Hail Hydra.” (hail hydration brother)


End file.
